Taken
by shadowsongtress
Summary: The story happens in Turbo but with a different ending than in the movie. What I wished would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Taken

Tommy looks into the viewing globe and sees that Kim is captured. He thinks, Oh no my Kimmy is in the hands of evil. As I am thinking about her, I feel a touch on my shoulder. I turn to see who it was and it was Kat. I was so focused on saving Kim that I moved to Zordon and asked what I can do. I did not bother to give Kat a second glance.

Zordon says we have to go to Vance Island to save them and that's when I notice Jason standing right beside Kim. Oh wow, I was so wrapped up in Kim that I did not notice Jason. Zordon tells us that he can send us to the island to get us there quicker. I tell everyone to morph and as soon as we are morphed, Alpha transmits us to the island.

Once there I begin to use my tracker to find where the ritual is going to take place. As we are moving Kat tries to talk to me but I brush her off, I must reach Kim and Jason. Pretty soon we are run into, uh I do not know what those are but we need to destroy and fast before Kim is hurt. We begin fighting the, I will call the ugly green and blue its. When I am about finished with the last one that jumped me I hear Kat screaming my name. Oh I wish sometimes she could handle some battles herself. Before I can help Adam helps Kat with her one little monster. We are on the move again but as soon as it seems like we are make good time, Kat screams. She has one hand hanging on a cliff and is trying to pull herself up. How did she get in that predicament, I wondered. I reach her just in time and pull her up. I will have to keep Kat by me or else waste precious time waiting on her hand and foot.

As we are cross a path that is covered with trees and fog so deep I have to turn on my flash power to see through it. Kat grabs my arm; I think really how she is a power ranger again. No time to really ponder that one, I need to save Kim… and Jason. We reach the door and it is locked, so I use my blaster and break the door into. When I enter I see Kim and Jason dangling from a volcano. Kim I yell which makes Divatox turn around and asks who invited us and my Kim says I did and they are here to destroy you. Oh my Kimmy how I missed her funny banter.

Divatox tells her goons to attack, which upsets me because I want to get Kim down and out of harm's way. We begin fighting the creatures only these creatures are bigger and have weird beaks. As we begin to fight the wheel begins to turn and my friends are being lowered. I try to make it to them in time but they are dropped into the volcano and my heart breaks. All I can think about is Kim. Soon she reemerges with Jason and they have a red tint to their eyes. Kim breaks her chains then Jason and they both jump down. No I do not want them to be evil, so I run over to Kim.

I say Kim it is me Tommy but she pushes me out the way and goes for Kat. I look at Jason who is fighting Justin and Adam. I turn to help but hear Kat screaming and see Kim kicking her butt. Oh uh I better help before Kim destroys her. I run over and grab Kim after she knocks Kat to the ground. I tell Kim that I am Tommy, remember all the good times we had its me Tommy, and I take off my helmet. I explain to her that we are friends and that she needs to fight the spell. I say Kim I lov… but I am interrupted and I am pissed because it seems to be working before Kat opens her mouth and says yea we are your friends.

Kim eyes glow red then she says what friends and tells Kat pink is out before Kim kicks her. I try to get Kim but Jason grabs me and tries to throw me into the volcano and I can hear Kim say throw me in. For a second I think that maybe Kim wants me back then I tell Jason that he is not using all of his strength and flip him over.

He falls over and is hanging on to the ledge and I try to pull him up. I hear Kim call my name and come over to help.

She says she is with me and we lock eyes. We pull Jason out and Divatox decides to bring forth her husband but he fails to come up.

So she says this is not over and disappears along with her goons.

The others and I walk out. We are transported to the command center. Zordon says that he is happy to see Kim and Jason are okay. Wonders if they can stay for a while they both agree and I am so happy.

Kat taps me and says can we hang out tonight then hang out with everyone else.

Oh uh I need to think about things. I tell Kat that I have something to do and tell her that I will call her.

She glances at Kim and looks away. I look at Kim for a few moments then I say I have to go. In my room I think about Kim, the letter, and Kat. I know that I should be over Kim but she was the love of my life and seeing her made all the feelings I had repressed resurface.

Kim is someone that I know I should let go but I can't and now I am unsure of what to do. Kat is nice but she is not my type and I view her more as a friend. I knew that I should have never dated her but I was lonely and upset. I know that I should break up with her even if Kim does not want me back because it is not right to her. Before I can call Kim or Kat my phone rings and its Kim wanting to talk. I say sure and that I will meet her at our place in an hour, hum maybe I should have said at Angel Grove Park by the rocks. I call Kat and ask her if we can talk now.

I teleport to Kat house, She is waiting in the living room. She says my parents are out and tries to kiss me but I move away and tell her we need to talk. She looks upset and says it because of Kim.

I tell her yes and no. I say I like you but as a friend and it was not right of me to cling to her because she was there.

Kat says but I wanted you and I do not mind because I know that you can grow to love me.

I tell her that I would want to be friends but I cannot be with you. Kim is bringing back feelings but I have no idea what will happen, she did dump me.

Kat says see she did and I want you.

I tell Kat that I cannot do that to her and say we are over and that I still want to be friends.

She nods and walks away.

I teleport home and reread the letter from Kim although I know the letter word for word. I consider bringing it but decide against it and look in the mirror before I leave. I teleport to the lake where I see Kim standing by the rocks. She must have sense me because she looks right at me as soon as I reach the lake.

I walk to her and she says hi Tommy and looks away.

I say hi Kim and she looks back my way. She says Tommy I at the same time I say Kim why.

So she tells me to talk first and I say Kim why did you write the letter, I know that you wanted to break up but a meeting would have been better.

She says I could not face you because although I did meet a boy he was a friend and he told me that long distance relationships never work. I know that we had been apart for a year and everything was okay but I was feeling lonely and worried that something would happen to you because you would be thinking about me or I would be kidnapped and that would bring you into danger. Since I was kidnapped and turned evil, I see that danger will follow me because I was a power ranger.

I say Kim I felt so hurt when I received your letter and felt that you did not love me at all so I just went into a sort of depression. I understand the danger part and the met someone else part but why say that I was like a brother to you. I mean do you kiss all your brothers?

Kim says no I just thought it would soften the blow but now I see that it was dumb. I am so sorry for the how you were hurt.

I say thank you Kim I needed that and say that I still care for her.

She says I care for you as well and when I was evil I felt that need even more.

I say when I saw you being held captive I knew I still love you.

Kim says I still love you too but what about Kat.

I say what about Kat we broke up, I viewed her more as a friend and besides I never got over you.

Kim says yeah I know what you mean I tried to date Shane but I only could see him as a friend and thought about you when he kissed me.

I say Kim how about we give it another shot. She turns around and stands with her back turned. I say Kim and she turns around and says yes I want to give it another go; I just had to make it not so easy for you. We both laugh and kiss.

The next day when we are at the youth center we tell everyone the great news.

Jason says I knew you two would find each other again.

Justin says wow she is hot, Tommy if you had not made a move than I would have and we all laugh.

I see Kat walking and invite her over she smiles and says het Tommy.

Kim looks at her and says Kat let's talk.

They talk for a few minutes and are laughing, I am so happy that Kim fixed things with Kat. We sit and Kim holds my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I ask Kim if she still plans on attending Reefside University with me.

"Of course Tommy, although we had broken up at the time I still think that school is the best choice for both of us to attend."

"Awesome, so want to find a place off campus?"

"Tommy you are so bad but yes I would love to live with you."

"Since we are discussing schools, me and the others have decided to go to RSU as well." Jason adds with a laugh.

"We can all find apartments in the same building, if no one wants to live on campus."

"Tommy of course," Adam says.

"Just making sure and not trying to push anyone into anything."

"I am hungry so can we eat?" Justin questions.

"Uh oh the new me in the group," Rocky states as he joins them.

"I am a growing boy."

"I am so glad to be back, I missed this."

"I am glad to have you back Beautiful."

"So back to the other question my mom will not let me have my own apartment, so I guess I will be living in the dorms."

"We will hang out with you Justin." Kim says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim I see why Tommy loves you."

"You know what Justin I agree", Kat adds.

I am so glad that she accepts my relationship with Kim. "Hey Kat we were discussing college."

"Actually I was thinking of going to school in Australia I miss my friends from down under and want to spend some time with them."

"We are going to miss you."

"Please visit."

"I will miss you all too and I will visit a lot."

"So how are the girls down under maybe we can visit you sometime?"

"Oh Justin and his teen brain."

"What I say?"

"Never mind, so would anyone be a ranger in college?"

"Definitely."

"Of course."

"Good because I have a feeling that we will be."

"I look forward to see you all on television and being the only one who knows who you guys really are."

"It is cool to know a secret that is awesome and big at the same time."


	4. Chapter 4

"It is awesome."

"So I guess we all need to hang out as much as possible since Kat is leaving."

"Guys you don't need to fuss over me."

"We have to Kat after all you are a pink ranger and we pinks are the best."

"Kim I can only be second best to you."

"Well when you are right you are right," Kim jokes.

The gang laughs at that and wishes that they had more time to hang out.

"So Tommy are you going to continue being a race car driver?"

"Justin just because you have watched the movie Talladega Nights does not mean you are a pro at knowing race car drivers."

"Whatever you say Ricky Bobby."

"I will be giving up race car driving when we enter college; I want to do well and not have to worry about racing."

"Or being famous."

"Adam the only famous person in the group is Kim."

"I am not famous."

"Then why do you have such a large fan base?"

"So how will we decorate the apartment Tommy?"


End file.
